1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved slide fastener with a separator attached thereto and more particularly to a mounting construction of a pair of male and female members in the form of rod constituting the separator with a pair of fastener stringers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for manufacturing a slide fastener with a separator attached thereto are as follows:
(1) An elongate slide fastener chain of a pair of fastener stringers is prepared, each of said fastener stringers having a fastener element in the form of coil secured along the one edge of a fastener tape by sewing threads. The coil element includes a core cord extending therewithin and the sewing thread pierces the core cord so that the coil element is fixedly secured to the fastener tape. PA0 (2) A part of the length of the engaged coil elements is cut off by a predetermined length at a predetermined interval and is removed from the fastener stringers whereby an area where no element is secured to the fastener stringers is formed. On this stage, the core cord remains in the area of the fastener stringer. PA0 (3) Both the front and rear surfaces of said area are lined with a reinforce film by thermal fusion respectively and then this area is cut to a predetermined configuration. It should be noted that a core portion is formed at the area by using the remaining core cord. PA0 (4) The longitudinally extending fastener chain is cut to a predetermined length at the aforesaid area. Next, the pair of fastener stringers are separated away from one another and a slider is fitted onto one of the fastener stringers. PA0 (5) The core portion of the one fastener stringer is fitted with a male member and the core portion of the other one is fitted with a box having a female member formed integrally therewith. The box having the female member and male member are then fixed to the fastener stringers by caulking in a vertical direction.
Since with the conventional method as described above, the male and female members or the bar members are fitted to the core portion formed at the lower part of each of the fastener stringers without any aid of locating reference or guide, it has been often found that the bar members are fitted excessively far onto the core portion or by an excessively short distance. The side wall of the bar members should be located at a right angle relative to the reinforce film but it is sometimes found that the bar members are turned or twisted about the axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the fastener stringers.
Any incorrect locating of the bar members cause the slider to be inhibited from smooth movement after male member is inserted into the box to which the female member is fixed, resulting in the production of failure.